


Shy Lover Boy

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama Love Life [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Top Miya Atsumu, Top Miya Osamu, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Top Suna Rintarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: In which Tobio goes to Fukurodani and they get invites to a training camp hosted by Inarizaki. That is where he sees some famous boys there and he begins to have a crush on them. What he doesn't know is that the feelings are mutual.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou
Series: Kageyama Love Life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892290
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	1. Going to Training Camp

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think and you guys are awesome :)

Tobio steps off the bus and let out a yawn. He stretches right before someone throws their body weight on him. 

"You're heavy Akinori," Tobio whines. 

Akinori just whines but get off the sleepy setter. 

"Welcome Fukurodani," Someone says. 

He looks and see a guy with with silver hair and grey eyes. Everyone greets him and Tobio can't seem to take his eyes away from the boy. The boy looks back at him and gives him a smirk. Tobio jumps and looks away from him and to the ground. He hears someone chuckling at him so he kicks his friend. 

"Rude," Akinori says. 

"Don't chuckle at me," Tobio says. 

"It wasn't him," Someone says.

Tobio jerks his head up and see that it's the silver hair boy. He jumps and hides behind Akinori. 

"Don't mind him, he's just shy," Akinori says. 

"It's fine, I'm Osamu Miya and I'm gonna take you guys to your room," The boy says. 

"I'm Akinori and this boy behind me is Tobio," Akinori says. 

"Nice meeting you guys," Osamu says. 

"Likewise," Tobio says with a small smile. 

Osamu gives Tobio a smile in return before he grabs their bags and takes them to their room. 

* * *

The day goes by nicely and quickly and Tobio finds himself sitting with two boys from the camp. At first he's extremely shy, but he feels more comfortable after one of them called him blueberry. So he starts talking to them and they talk back to him as well. He finds out the one that called him blueberry is named Kiyoomi Sakura and the other one is Rintarou Suna. They finish dinner and they go their seperate ways and goes to bed. Kiyoomi is laying on his futon messing around on his phone, when he gets a message. 

* * *

Osamu:

What's up? 

Atsumu:

What is up with this chat? 

Kiyoomi just chuckles as he read through Suna explains everything to their boyfriends but a part of a Suna's message makes him smile. 

Suna:

I want him

Kiyoomi lets out a happy hum since he knows that he's not the only one that wants him. He continues to read how he called him a blueberry so he decides to text back 

Kiyoomi:

He smiled when I called him that and I want him too

That is when Shinsuke want all of them to talk to him in private before they drags him into the crazy relationship. Everyone agrees to that before all of them actually goes to sleep. 

* * *

The next morning, Tobio gets his food when someone walks up to him. Tobio turns around to face him and comes to the conclusion that he looks familiar. 

"Hi, I'm Shinsuke Kita," Shinsuke says. 

"Hi Kita, I'm Tobio Kageyama," Tobio says. 

"Nice to meet you Kageyama, and you can call me Shinsuke, if you want," Shinsuke says. 

"Okay Shinsuke, you can call Tobio, also do you wanna sit together?" Tobio asks. 

"I would like that, is it okay if my four boyfriends sit with us?" Shinsuke asks. 

"Yea, also who's the one with the blonde hair?" Tobio asks. 

"That's my twin Atsumu," Osamu says. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tobio Kageyama, and you all can call me Tobio if you want," Tobio says with a small smile. 

"I'm calling him blueberry," Kiyoomi says crossing his arms. 

Tobio giggle and follows Shinsuke to a table in the corner. Osamu sits on one side of Tobio and Assume sits on the other side. They make small talk and by the end of breakfast, everyone wants Tobio. So the walk to the gym is peaceful and they continue to talk to Tobio till they all have to split up into their own teams. The practice matches goes by in a breeze and Tobio finds himself sitting with the same people as breakfast. But this time he is sitting between Rintarou and Shinsuke. 

"Now I can see why you call him a blueberry," Assume says. 

"See," Kiyoomi says. 

Tobio giggles and hides his face in Shinsuke's face. 

"You are way to cute," Shinsuke says. 

Tobio looks up at him and gives him a smile. 

"And you guys are way to sexy," Tobio says. 

Shinsuke smiles at him and they goes back to eating. However though, Tobio keeps his right arm link with Shinsuke for the rest of lunch. When they goes back to gym, since they have free time, Tobio has his pinkies fingers linked with Kiyoomi and Osamu. They don't mind and let this little setter do whatever he wants. So they make it to the gym and starts making their teams. 

"Hey Tobio, you're a setter right?" Shinsuke asks. 

"Yeah," Tobio says. 

"So how about me, Osamu, and Tobio and than Rintarou, Kiyoomi, and Atsumu," Shinsuke suggests. 

"Works for us," Atsumu and Osamu says. 

So everyone gets in their teams and the practice begins. Tobio adapts quickly to Osamu and they perform some good sets. Atsumu missed anothed block and stares back at the ball. 

"Damn, he is good," Atsumu says. 

"Yes he is," Rintarou says. 

"Yea, and he's easy to adapt to the spikers," Kiyoomi adds. 

They look back at Tobio and see him smiling as talking to the other two. 

"We really need to get him in this relationship," Osamu whispers. 

"We do," The other agrees. 

They goes back to the gym and once Tobio's team wins, they all sits in the middle of the gym. They are just casually talking when Atsumu brings up their relationship. 

"Tobio can we tell tell something?" Atsumu asks.

"Of course," Tobio says. 

Atsumu let out a sigh before he begins talking again. 

"As you know, the five of us are in a relationship, and we was talking last night and throughout today, and we really would love it if you would be in this relationship with us," Atsumu says. 

"I would love that," Tobio says throwing his arms around Atsumu's neck. 

Atsumu smiles and hugs Tobio back before they pull away. They are millimeters apart so Atsumu leans in and gently kisses Tobio. Tobio kisses back and melts into the kiss. 


	2. Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day at training camp and Tobio gets closer to his boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter and you guys are awesome :)

For the rest of the night Tobio stay close to his boyfriends and receive some sweet kisses from all but Kiyoomi. Tobio doesn't mind cause he knows how he hates germs. When it was time to go to their own room, Kiyoomi is the one who walks Tobio to his room. Tobio is about to go into his room when Kiyoomi gently grabs his hand. 

"I wanted to do this in private," Kiyoomi whispers before pulling Tobio to his chest. 

One of Tobio's hands rest on Kiyoomi's chest while the other is lace with one Kiyoomi's hand while Kiyoomi's other hand is on his waist. Kiyoomi leans down and capture Tobio's lips with his. Tobio gasp and slowly kisses back. Kiyoomi controls the kiss and Tobio wraps his free arm around Kiyoomi's neck. They break the kiss when they needed oxygen. 

"That was amazing," Tobio says breathless. 

"Yes it was," Kiyoomi says before kissing Tobio's nose. 

They kiss one more time before Kiyoomi let Tobio goes to his room and Kiyoomi makes sure he's inside before he goes to his. 

* * *

The next day Tobio is wandering down to the cafeteria when he sees Osamu coming out of his room. 

"Hey Osamu," Tobio says a little louder than his normal voice. 

At first he isn't sure Osamu heard him but Osamu turn around and face him. He smiles and wait for Tobio to catch up to him. Once Tobio does, Osamu wraps his arm around Tobio's shoulder and brought him closer to his side. Tobio wraps one of his arms around Tobio's waist as the gods to the cafeteria. They get their food and goes to a table in the corner. Keiji and Koutarou comes to them to check up on Tobio before Tobio's other boyfriends comes over. So that's how the captains met Tobio's boyfriends. They are shock at first but they trust that Tobio is in good hands once they talk to them. When practice comes by, Tobio and Shinsuke walk together since the Kiyoomi is chasing Atsumu for licking him and Osamu and Rintarou are chasing Kiyoomi so he doesn't kill Atsumu. Tobio just chuckles when he hears Kiyoomi cussing at Rintarou. 

"I probably should had told you this relationship is crazy," Shinsuke says lacing their fingers together. 

"It's fine I like it," Tobio says tightening his grip on Shinsuke's hand. 

"I'm glad," Shinsuke says. 

They share a quick kiss before going to their teams. He feels his other boyfriends pouting but he just shrugs at them. But as soon as practice is over Atsumu throws Tobio over his shoulder and carries him to his room. Tobio giggles as his back lands on the futon and Atsumu climbs on top of him. 

"That was so not fair," Atsumu says as he pouts as he crosses his arms. 

"You're fault for running off," Tobio says sticking his tongue out. 

Atsumu leans down and kisses Tobio roughly. Tobio kisses back and wraps his arms around Atsumu's neck and pulls him closer. Atsumu goes his neck and attacks his weak spot. Tobio moans and tilts his head to the side. Atsumu smirks and continues to leave kisses and marks all over his neck. They only break the kiss when the door opens. They sit up and looks behind them and to the person standing there. 

"Wanna join?" Atsumu asks with a smirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is gonna be a short chapter :)


	3. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio and his boyfriends gets alone time and bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

Soon all of Tobio's boyfriends are in the room and Tobio is placed on his stomach and ass in the air with three of Rintarou's fingers up his ass and Kiyoomi's dick down his throat as the other three ness with his nipples and leave hickies. Tobio moans when Kiyoomi finds his prostate and starts abusing it. Once Kiyoomi assumes Tobio is stretch enough, he pulls out his fingers and lines up his dick and shoves himself inside of Tobio. Tobio moans around Kiyoomi which causes Kiyoomi to thrust into Tobio's wet cavern. 

"You're so fucking tight," Rintarou says picking up his pace. 

Tobio moans in response so Kiyoomi and Rintarou picks up their pace and starts fucking harder and faster into the youngest. The other three leans back and jerk off while watching their other boyfriends. Tobio comes first and tightens around Rintarou and moans around Kiyoomi. They end up coming soon inside of Tobio. When they pull out Tobio collapse to the floor catching his breath. The other three comes as well. They quickly get change and get everything clean before Tobio have to go back to his team. 

* * *

The training camp comes to an end so Tobio and his boyfriends talks before Tobio have to get on bus. 

"Promise to keep in touch with us," Assume says. 

"I will," Tobio says. 

He hears his name being called so he kisses his boyfriends goodbye and gets on his bus and goes home. He does keep in touch with his boyfriends and make often trips to visit them when he can. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and I hope you enjoy this story


	4. Author Note

I'm thinking about writing on another story with the same ships. 

If you guys any suggestions about what you guys would like to do, I'm willing to write any of these:

Omega/Alpha

Vampires

Soulmates 

Or anything you guys would love to read

But I'm no fully comfortable writing genderbend or transgender but of you guys want to see that, I'll try my best to write it :) 


	5. Author Note

I posted a story called You Belong To Us and it has the same ships from this story. So if you guys want please go check it out :) 


End file.
